So is That a 'yes' to the Hockey?
by Lin Sato
Summary: Just a little something for Matt on his birthday. MJ needs to remind Matt of a special date, and maybe, just maybe inform him of some special feelings she's been harboring. Will he return the affection? Crap summary is crap. First one-shot ever.


Just a little something for Matt's birthday. This is my OC, Modern Japan (Kiku's little sister), or Sakura Honda. Most people call her MJ, though. She's from a fanfic on my quizilla that I have yet to post, kay? Here we go! Oh yeah. Kinda my first Hetalia fanfic with Matt in it as the main character.

I don't own Hetalia…

I run through the corridors of the hotel we were staying at (World conference in England) trying to find room 413. I need to talk to its inhabitant and give them a special something… ah! Here it is! I take a deep breath, and knock on the door. I straighten my clothes, and fix my hair really quick before the door opens to show a very handsome dirty-blonde, almost light brown haired country with blue eyes, shielded behind glasses adorned in a teal hoodie and jeans.

"Hi Canada!" I smile,

"MJ! What are you doing here?" he asks shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I came here to see you, goof. Umm, can I come in?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure, come right on in." he steps aside and gestures for me to walk in, which I do, hiding the gift-wrapped box from him at all times. I walk over and sit down on the couch, while he shuts the door, follows me inside and sits on the bed.

"So what's up?" he asks. Canada and I have been best friends for years now, and somewhere along the lines, I fell for him.

"Canada? Do you know what today is?" I ask.

"Ummm… Friday?"

"Friday, what?" I get up and walk over to him slowly.

"Ummm…."

I hold the box out to him, "Friday, July 1st; otherwise known as your birthday. I got you a little something," I smile. He hesitantly takes the box wrapped in red paper and white ribbon from me.

"You remembered my birthday?"

"Matt, I've remembered your birthday for almost 10 years now, just open the present," I smile and sit next to him. As he unwraps it, I take the time to admire his gorgeous features. I've liked this man for so long now… I don't know when it happened but somewhere in between meeting him, and becoming best friends, I guess I fell in love with him.

He undoes the bow, neatly removes the red paper, and lifts the lid. He pulls out two front seat tickets to the next Toronto Maple Leafs game. **

"S-Sakura…" this was the first time I've heard him stutter in ages! He either loves it, or hates it… "This is…" he turns to me, "The best birthday present I've ever gotten!" he hugs me tightly, then tenses and pulls back,

"I-I'm sor-" I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him into an embrace. He puts his arms around me, hugging back.

"Matt… I never want to hear you say 'I'm sorry' when you haven't done anything wrong, alright?" I look up and him, and realize how close our faces were, however, neither of us pull back. Hesitantly, I reach up to his face, and tilt him downwards so that I can reach him. I crane my neck up a little bit, and slowly bring my face closer to his, slowly enough for him to stop me if he wanted to. Instead, he grabs my chin gently between his thumb and index finger, and tilts my chin up, while closing the gap between us, bringing out lips together for a sweet and gentle kiss. It wasn't very long, but it was filled with emotions that both of us had been storing for years now.

"Sakura, I was wondering…" he starts, a little while after we separate, "would you like to go with me to the game? As… umm… well… my… girlfriend? I've liked you for a long time, and well, I can't hold it in any longer. I'm No-one-to-notice-Canada, and you were the first person to acknowledge the fact I existed. You're my first and only friend, and somewhere along the lines, I fell for you. I love you, Sakura."

Needless to say, I was shocked by not only the kiss, but the heart-felt confession soon afterwards. I smile and hug Matt tightly.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that, Matt. You're my best friend, and I care about you immensely." I give him a quick peck on the lips, "And I love you too; more than anything and anyone in this world." I lean up and kiss him again, and he doesn't hesitate in kissing back. This kiss was filled with pure happiness and just a pinch of love… okay, maybe several pinches.

"So… is that a yes to the hockey?" he asks when we pull apart, causing me to laugh and kiss his cheek.

"Yes, Matt. That's a yes to the hockey, and a yes to being your girlfriend,"

"You remember how I said the tickets were the best present ever? Correction. _You_ are the best present ever." He kisses my forehead, and I nuzzle into the crook of his neck.

"Happy Birthday, Matt." I smile, as I hold the man I love close to me. Yeah, I'm never letting this Canadian out of my sight.

**Assuming he likes the Eastern Conference ^_^


End file.
